


Petita Caelum (Claimed Heaven)

by chaoticpanda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, AtsuKita, Blasphemy, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, demonxpriest au, possible major character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticpanda/pseuds/chaoticpanda
Summary: “For whoever keeps the whole law and yet stumbles in one point, he has become guilty of all.” | James 2:10
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 12





	Petita Caelum (Claimed Heaven)

The youngest of the clergy and the only lowborn ordained by the church, Miya Atsumu, was sacrificed to be left inside an abandoned church. The town is being plagued by immorality, and the clergy had chosen the lamb to eradicate the rumored source. The personification of evil, an angel casted out from the gates of Silver City.

This assignment might have been given to him out of spite. The clergy is not fond of Atsumu. Not because of his face nor his passion with theology. Deprived of wealth and being appointed at a young age, the villagers loved him. But obedience has been a vital task for being a servant of God. This is an act of love to thy neighbors and fear should not overwhelm him.

Eyes shut while kneeling in front of the large cross, the priest has been calling God for the ninth time. He hears footsteps getting closer along the pews. The sudden smell of roses and musk choked his breathing. He feels a lingering chill on his ears then on his nape.

_ It’s here _ . Atsumu’s frightened thought breaks his continuous prayer.

“Father,” the priest cried as he clenched the rosary between his hands. “I am scared.”

_ The Lord is with you.  _ Atsumu continued praying. He was sure that his repeated invocation of God has disturbed the evil that rests in this abandoned church.  _ The Lord is with me all the time. _

The footsteps stop in front of him. He breathes deeply and notices that the scent and eerie feeling has left.

He slowly opens his eyes.

Spawn from thin air, a figure materializes. Its locks were colored as smoke with the tips dark as coal. Fair skin on a body carved by the divine. It was sexless, hollow between its thighs. Evil has been depicted and given many names. But the being that manifested in front of the priest was nowhere similar to anything the holy scripture says. Atsumu was captivated, until it spread its wings.

The gust of wind beneath the being’s wings shook Atsumu’s enthrallment. It was meters wide, feathers darker than a crow. It was the only time when he noticed a pair of horns on its head.

He immediately grabs a bottle of consecrated water and aims.

“Y-you’re—” Atsumu’s throat is tightening up.

Before he could expel any drop from the flask, the being grabbed and held the young priest’s wrists. The hands were pale and slender, with sharp nails colored in black. The way it caught Atsumu was fast but gentle. The touch of its hands were soft, but it was cold just like its bright eyes that sent shivers down his spine.

It smiled and closed the space between their faces. 

“Shinsuke Kita, the devil.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in a deep AtsuKita brainrot for weeks because of SAElove DemonxPriest AU. I love these types of genre and I am working really hard to research about building this universe hehe unfortunately, I'm still struggling on how to continue this long fic so I'll be doing it in short multi-chapters. This is still a working plot, though. I hope you liked this!


End file.
